


All of me

by Sofy2801



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: Niccolò si mette al pianoforte e dedica a Martino "All of Me" di John Legend...provate ad immaginare lo stato di Martino durante quei minuti...





	All of me

**Author's Note:**

> Ieri ho risentito per intero la canzone dopo un po' di tempo, e mi sono venuti subito in mente loro due.
> 
> In realtà ci sono un sacco di canzoni che mi fanno pensare a loro, ma questa è una delle più belle canzoni d'amore degli ultimi tempi.
> 
> Non escludo, una volta finite le due cose a cui sto lavorando, di fare una collezione con le canzoni che associo a Martino e Niccolò, lette dal loro punto di vista.

Una serie di emozioni e ricordi si affacciarono alla mente di Martino quando presero il treno quel sabato mattina…anche se questa volta Niccolò aveva optato per Italo, e non era una fuga dell’ultimo minuto ma una cosa organizzata da tempo, e soprattutto non stavano andando a Milano ma a Torino.

Non poteva fare a meno di pensare a tutte le cose che erano successe l’ultima volta in si erano trovati in quel contesto, a come avevano cambiato la sua vita per sempre.

Niccolò sapeva esattamente cosa stesse passando nella mente del suo ragazzo, e gli strinse forte la mano. Odiava il fatto che Martino l’avrebbe sempre associato a episodi come quello di Milano, o alle altre, per fortuna, piccole crisi che aveva avuto nei mesi precedenti. Voleva dare solo dei bei ricordi a quel ragazzo così speciale che aveva deciso di non lasciarlo solo, nonostante tutto, ma sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto essere così. I momenti no erano meno frequenti e meno intensi da quando stava con Martino e aveva seriamente deciso di affidarsi ad un nuovo psichiatra e ad una nuova terapia, ma ci sarebbero sempre stati e Martino sarebbe stato costretto ad occuparsi di lui che era consapevole di essere un peso insopportabile in quei momenti.

Ma Marti gli sorrise, perché anche lui ormai aveva imparato a leggere le parole non dette di Niccolò, e tutto gli sembrò più leggero e meno doloroso. Finchè lui gli avrebbe sorriso così, ce la poteva fare.

Mentre si prendevano un caffè nella carrozza bar, conobbero un gruppetto di quattro tra ragazzi e ragazze che andavano allo stesso concerto di quel gruppo di cui, onestamente, Martino non ricordava neppure il nome. Solo uno strano come Nicco li poteva conoscere…Non erano neanche malaccio, ma proprio non gli riusciva di appassionarsi come il suo ragazzo. Però l’idea di averlo tutto per se prima dello stress e della clausura pre-maturità l’aveva convinto ad accompagnarlo a Torino al concerto, altrimenti se lo sarebbe risparmiato di sicuro…

Arrivati a Porta Nuova, Niccolò vide un pianoforte nella zona tra l’atrio di ingresso e quello di accesso ai binari. Era una cosa che c’era in molte città europee, e ora si stava diffondendo anche in Italia, mettere a disposizione di chiunque volesse provarci, un pianoforte da suonare.

Niccolò era in astinenza, aveva tralasciato il piano per concentrarsi sugli ultimi compiti e le ultime interrogazioni e consolidare la sua già ottima media, perciò si fiondò immediatamente.

I ragazzi conosciuti sul treno si sedettero sul muretto dell’aiuola che c’era lì, mentre Martino era in pedi di fianco al piano, e quando Niccolò gli sorrise, capì che il brano che aveva in mente di suonare era per lui.

Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che scegliesse proprio quella canzone…ma aveva senso, perché le parole rispecchiavano esattamente quello che provavano uno per l’altro, ed era proprio quella canzone che suonava alla radio quando Niccolò gli aveva detto “Ti amo” la prima volta (e sì, Martino l’aveva ascoltata 3.000 volte da quel momento, ma questo non doveva saperlo nessuno…)

Ad ogni verso, Marti associava qualcosa di loro, e quando Nicco iniziò a cantare, lui nella sua testa gli diceva tutto quello che le parole volevano dire per lui.

“What would I do without your smart mouth   
[quella tua fantastica bocca, Nicco, che mi fa cose che non avrei creduto possibili]

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out?  
[ci hai provato a cacciarmi fuori dalla tua vita, ma non potevamo proprio stare lontani]

Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down

What’s going on in that beautiful mind?  
[lasciami entrare nel tuo mondo]

I’m on your magical mystery ride  
[non voglio che tu sia un mistero per me]

And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright  
[starò bene solo se staremo insieme]

My head’s under water  
But I’m breathing fine  
[come quando ci siamo dati il nostro primo bacio in quella piscina la notte di Halloween]

You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind  
[probabilmente siamo due pazzi innamorati che combattono contro il mondo]

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
[e non mi era mai capitato prima…ti ricordi?]

Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
[perché tu sei perfetto, per me, Niccolò, non dubitarne mai]

Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
[ti ho promesso che non ti avrei mai lasciato solo]

You’re my end and my beginning  
[sei la fine delle mie bugie e l’inizio del vero Martino]

Even when I lose I’m winning  
[perché nonostante qualcuno ancora rida di noi, tu mi prendi per mano e so che ho ragione e il mondo ha torto a considerarci diversi]

'Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too?  
[le tue lacrime mi spezzano il cuore, ma ci sarò sempre io ad asciugarle]

The world is beating you down, I’m around through every move  
[tu non sei solo, io ti tengo, Niccolò, combattiamo insieme]

You’re my downfall, you’re my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
[il mio universo ruota intorno a te ormai, non posso più farne a meno]

I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you  
[e non te l’ho mai detto, ma questa è la nostra canzone, e ogni volta che ti dico che ti amo, o che facciamo l’amore e tu mi dici che mi ami, io non posso fare a meno di cantarla]

My head’s under water  
But I’m breathing fine  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you

You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning

'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all, all of you

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it’s hard  
[non ci nascondiamo, abbiamo deciso di viverla minuto per minuto, stiamo giocando d’azzardo ma ne sta valendo la pena, amore mio]

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you

You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning

'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you  
[sei mesi fa, come oggi, come domani, per sempre…]

Martino non si era accorto di avere le lacrime agli occhi, anche se stava sorridendo tipo pubblicità di un dentifricio, e la folla che piano piano si era radunata intorno a loro, rapita dalla voce e dalla bravura di Niccolò al pianoforte, iniziò ad applaudire e a gridargli bravo, per poi scoppiare in un boato di approvazione quando Nicco si alzò e gettò le braccia al collo di Martino baciandolo davanti a tutti.

Ma non gli importava, in quel momento al mondo c’erano solo loro due, con la loro canzone e le sue parole così fatte apposta per loro che continuava a suonargli nella testa.

Quello sarebbe stato uno dei momenti più belli della sua storia con Niccolò, e questo non poteva toglierglielo proprio nessuno.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto e messo eventualmente un cuoricino.
> 
> Fatemi sapere se può aver senso fare una collezione legando la loro storia alle canzoni (vi avviso però, sono tutte un po' "datate" perchè, sì sono "vecchia" e romantica e mi riesce molto difficile considerare musica la roba che ascoltano i ragazzi oggi...)
> 
> Share the love ! <3


End file.
